Imperfection
by ettakirppu34
Summary: Unohana x Isane Yuri challenge, Girl x Girl, if you don't like then don't read. No flames or no hate gay reviews or PM's. Multi chapter fanfiction.
1. The Past

Unohana had studied Isane since she has first joined her division. She did this for all new members of her division but something about Isane had caught her intention, this girl had so much potential to be whatever she wanted to be. Being the captain she had pulled Isane aside to give her work after a few days. The poor girl was sweating buckets and shaking, a shy girl.

"I was observing your work ethic," her grey eyes were fixed on the floor.

"You're not in any trouble, in fact I am quite impressed by your performance," her small hand rested under Isane's chin and lifted her head up.

"That's much better, keep your head up or you will walk into things," Isane offered a small smile.

"I would like to hear you speak, I know you can talk," her voice was soft and so gentle Isane could not refuse.

"I not much of a talker," Unohana had to strain her voice.

"Isane, you don't have whisper to me, raise your voice so I can hear you when you do speak," Unohana's soft hand skill stayed under her chin.

"Thank you captain Unohana," Isane attempted to bow her head but it was head still.

"You can go now, continue with your excellent work Isane," Isane smiled and left with a spring in her step.

"What do you think?" the vice-captain came out of his hiding place.

"Isane needs a confidence boast, people to guide her and encouragement. She will rise through the ranks with a little help and one day replaces me and maybe you in the future," he gave her a smile and she nodded in agreement.

"Keep an eye on her for me," he nodded before leaving to catch up with Isane.


	2. Reasons

Isane worked hard, both captain Unohana and the squad four's and vice-captain were impressed of her work and dedication that she climbed through the ranks to fourth seat in a matter of years.

When the vice-captain position opened Unohana nominated Isane over their current third seat to the position. In her mind no one was more qualified for the position then her.

Isane was the first to wake even before her on many days, this would annoy her, no one should wake before her and be working.

When a main water pipe burst Isane had sealed it and was already mopping the water up in the first division all by herself even before Unohana arrived.

One overcast day, captain Unohana found Isane in the boiling room attempting to fix a leaking pipe.

"Isane," Unohana walked right beside her.

"C-captain Unohana," Isane jumped to her feet but not before she wacked her head on the shelf above her head.

"You have an army of subordinates that can fix that leak," Unohana waited to hear her response.

"So, I'm just like them, I'm no different, I can do this job, people have assigned work to do any way. There isn't really any point in dragging people away from their work when someone else can do the same work," Isane smiled before heading back to the damaged pipe.

"You really need a hand Isane," she would never allow her vice-captain to do work of this kind.

"I will help you," Unohana rolled up her sleeves.

"You really shouldn't," Isane would never allow her captain to do such work.

"If my vice-captain can do it so can I," Unohana smiled at her.

Unohana watched her work, this was the reason she became the vice-captain.


	3. Nightmare

I don't own bleach. I'm working up to the M rated chapter. Artwaffle, your demand for an update has now been met.

* * *

The late hour provided captain Unohana with a calming silence. The entire division was asleep in their beds, resting the weary eyes and over worked bodies after another long day at the fourth. A cool breeze tried to gather her hair playfully only her ponytail spoiled it's efforts.

A scream broke the silence of the peaceful night. Unohana gave a small smile, knowing full well whom the nightmare belonged to. Rising to her feet, the motherly woman returned to her room and boiled a fresh pot of tea. It would take her guest a few minutes to settle down and wonder out of her room to find so fresh air.

Retaking her spot from earlier which provided a majestic view of the garden and the starry night sky. As anticipated the lanky figure of her Isane stopped at the corner, half of her body concealed by the shadows of the night.

Turning to acknowledge the shaken girl, Unohana gave her a polite smile.

"Isane," calling her over was the only way to get her to move.

A rosy blush covered her pale face, a sure sign of her embarrassment at being court.

The lanky female joined her on the edge of the veranda, happy for some company.

"It's been a busy day today Isane," Unohana knew her companion wasn't in a talking mood.

"You should take some time to calm down before trying to sleep," she offered Isane a cup of warm tea.

"Thank you," Isane gratefully accepted the cup.

Isane sat in comfortable silence, enjoying her captains presence and the refreshing drink. Unohana knew that Isane was relaxing, soon she would excuse herself to return to sleep. It was a routine they had perfected over the years.

When Isane woke from a nightmare she would pace for a little bit then head out for some fresh air. Unohana is always waiting with a cup of tea for her. Isane knows it's childish to go to the older woman after her stupid dreams but it is the only way she has ever found away to fall back asleep. One thing that ate Isane was that her captain was so caring to stay there the entire time but Isane rarely uttered a single word to her.

"Captain, did I wake you?" Isane never understood why she was always awake.

"No, of course not Isane," Isane's sudden need to talk had caught her attention.

"Why are you always out here at such a late hour?" Isane set her empty cup down.

"Just clearing my mind, I find it calming," she set her cup down as well.

"Does it work?" Isane looked at her hands.

"I find it helps, maybe you should join me out here more often, I won't mind the company," maybe clearing her troubled mind might stop her nightmares.

"I would enjoy that," Isane rose to her feet.

"Isane," Unohana made sure the young girl was looking at her.

"Those fish cakes can't hurt you," her voice was warm and calming.

Isane blushed, it was embarrassing knowing that her captain knew the nature of her dreams.

"Good night captain," Isane bowed before turning to take her leave.

"Pleasant dreams Isane," Unohana smiled before watching Isane scurry back to her room.

Gathering up her belongings Unohana returned to her room, her dreams were devoid of nightmares. Only the image of her little Isane greeted her tired eyes.


	4. Wounds

I don't own bleach. I'm sorry for the long wait but I have been working a lot more on 'Lies' then this one.

* * *

Blood dripped onto the newly scrubbed floor of the main treatment room of the fourth. Isane sat on the edge of one of the beds, trying to stop the bleeding of her right arm.

Trying to bandage one's own writing hand was dammed near impossible.

"Isane," a sweet voice broke her concentration.

"Captain," Isane jumped up.

"Easy," the motherly woman ushered her back onto the bed.

"I noticed you had hurt yourself, how did you manage to this?" her tone was caring.

Being a little embarrassed Isane stared down and stubbled a reply.

"S-sparing," her voice was low.

"Sparing? Against who?" Unohana was unaware of any sparing sessions in the fourth.

"Vice-captain Sasakibe," Isane trembled slightly.

"Why were you sparing with the first divisions vice-captain? I hope you two were fighting over an issue, I would hate to think you decided to solve issues with violence," the smaller woman sat beside her on the bed.

"I would never resort to fighting to sort out my problems. It was for training, my swordsmanship is not very impressive to say the least," Isane found great fascination with the blood drops on the floor.

"Isane, I would like to see your face when I speak to you," a small hand lifted her head back up.

Isane gave a small little smile trying to calm her nerves.

"Much better. Why did you ask him to train you? I would have helped you," Isane felt her a tug on her sleeve.

Isane felt the makeshift dressing peel off her arm bearing her still bleeding wound to the air once more.

"You have enough things to do without me adding to your workload," Isane whispered.

"You're not work to me Isane. I enjoy your company, if you need help you shouldn't feel the need to run off and ask another division because you're worried about bothering me," Unohana examined the gash on Isane's arm.

"This is too jagged to be from a Zanpakuto, did you fall on your arm?" her nibbled fingers probed around the torn flesh.

"No, I hit it on a rock while we were sparing," her face betrayed her pain.

"It's not deep but it is bleeding quite a bit. I think I can use kido just so you have your arm back," her smile warmed Isane's heart.

"Thank you, you don't have to, I'm sure a bandage would do," Isane was a little flustered from the attention.

"It won't take long to heal Isane. It's better than having your arm bandaged for weeks and having a large scar," a warm green glow left her hand.

"Isane you seem a little down today, did sparing practise not go well? Besides the injured arm," she hated it when Isane was blue.

"I didn't realise that the head captain was watching for most of the match. He stopped us and then spent some time correcting my stances. I think I did nothing but disgrace myself and the fourth division," her gaze fell again.

Unohana smiled, obviously Isane didn't understand.

"Disgraced the division how so? You said he watched you spar then helped you fix your mistakes. If you were as terrible as you clam he wouldn't have attempted to help you learn. I remember most of my lessons were spent being tapped on the shoulder then shown how to fix the mistakes. You should feel proud that the head captain took time to teach himself, not many get the privilege outside of the captain class," Unohana smiled.

"It's a privilege?" Isane lifted her head on her own.

"Yes. There you go," she moved her hand away.

The gash on her was gone, not a single mark was left to even suggest there had been a injury moments earlier.

"Thank you," Isane flexed her arm checking how well it moved.

"Isane, did you want to arrange a training session for next week with me?" she never played fair.

After taking her time to give an ear to her concerns and to heal her arm Isane couldn't turn her offer down.

"I would like that," Isane offered a small smile.

"It's settled then, next week you will spar against me in the underground training grounds," Unohana was smiling.

"Yes captain," Isane hopped off the bed.

"Go clean yourself up Isane," the smaller woman gave her a little push to get her on her way.

Unohana's eyes never left Isane as she left the room. She had noticed lately that she enjoyed the girls company a lot more then she should have. Putting some distance between her and Isane would have been the smart thing to do but common sense never prevailed in this world.


End file.
